Sleeping Beauty
by bookwormergirl
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have been dating for quite some time, but have yet to come out. Enter Pansy, who wants her best friend to stop hiding. With some help from a potion, will everything turn out as planned? HP/DM


Sleeping Beauty

"Panse, please!" Draco Malfoy pleaded, because Malfoy's do not beg.

"Draco, I'm not going to bail you out again. I'm sick to death having to pretend. Maybe you failed to notice, but I may actually want a boyfriend too," Pansy sighed. She loved Draco, really, he was like a brother to her. But pretend to be his girlfriend so that he could go snog his boyfriend? It was getting old.

"Pansy, please, we aren't ready to come out yet, I don't want to ruin anything," Draco asked, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Draco, I've known you since diapers, the look isn't going to work on me. Just talk to him, get him to come out. Because I'm not going to do it anymore, and you'll need to find someone else to pretend to be the one giving you those," she said, pointing to a love bite peeking out underneath his collar.

Draco sheepishly pulled his collar up, hiding the discoloration. "I know Pansy, it's just that we're not sure if his friends will be okay with us being together, and I don't want them to convince him we are better off apart. I mean, I love him, and he loves me, but he also loves them, and might be afraid to disappoint them," Draco, with this, looked down.

"Oh hon, it's okay," Pansy soothed, trying to comfort the boy. "I'll help you out, don't you worry"

"So you'll continue pretending for me?" Draco smiled hopefully.

"I'll help you, don't worry," Pansy said, and as Draco hugged her he missed the devious glint in her eyes.

"So who is it mate?" Ron asked, plopping across from Harry, filling his plate with food as dinner plates appeared.

"Who is what?" Harry asked, playing dumb for his friend.

"The girl your dating Harry," Hermione clarified, sliding in next to her boyfriend.

"I don't know what your talking about 'Mione," Harry said, turning slightly red.

"Then what's that on your neck?" Ron managed to get out through his mouth of food.

"Ronald, chew and swallow than speak," Hermione admonished before turning back to Harry. "Really Harry, did you not think we would notice? You have been so happy recently, not to mention sneaking away more often. You come back from your 'nightly walks' a little too disheveled," she said, giving him a pointed look.

"I'm not really comfortable talking about this now," Harry said, not wanting the entire hall to know. "We aren't ready to come out right now. Well, I am, the situation is just...complicated. People might get offended," at this, Harry looked down, forlorn.

"Are you afraid we won't be accepting?" Hermione scoffed.

"No, of course not, I'm sure you will be accepting. I'm just not sure if their parents will be," Harry clarified.

"So why don't you talk about it? I'm sure you two will be able to work something out. If you love each other than others opinions don't matter, right?" Hermione asked.

"Right, I know, it's just...I don't want any outside opinions upset things. I know my feelings wouldn't change, but I'm not sure if its the same on both sides." Harry said.

"Well if that's the case then they probably don't deserve you to begin with. You know Ron and I will be accepting of anyone, right Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Ron said after the pointed look of Hermione. "Just curious who it is mate."

_Pretty sure you would never guess_, Harry thought to himself. Harry looked up as his boyfriend came in, hand-in-hand with Pansy. It made sense for him to be seen with her, that way suspicion will be drawn away from them. But still, if his blood didn't boil when he saw her with him. It wasn't fair that she was about to hold Draco's hand while he had to pretend to fight with him in hallways. He wanted to be able to share dinner with his boyfriend, out in the open, not up, hidden, in their little room on the fifth floor.

Halfway through dinner, with Harry sneaking looks at Draco, he accidentally caught Pansy's eye. She gave him a slow smirk and winked before turning around. Confused, Harry continued to watch her. It wasn't until a few minutes later that she uncorked a bottle, and, without Draco noticing, slipped the potion into his drink.

Dinner was not a fun affair for Draco. He sat their, brooding. He hadn't been able to have alone time with Harry for more than five minutes in the past few days. He wished they could be open, just for the fact that they could then eat meals together, have a long time to talk without pressures of sneaking around.

He went to grab his goblet, peeking at Harry out of the corner of his eye while he gulped. For some reason horror flashed across his boyfriends face before all went black.

Harry sat open mouthed as he watched his boyfriend crumple. Draco fell down, hitting the table with a THWACK. The Great Hall instantly was silent, but only for a moment until the whispers ensued.

"I wonder what happened to the ferret," Ron mused gleefully.

"Yeah, me too," Harry agreed, trying to sound calm but inside worried. What did Pansy slip into his drink? Was he okay? Harry cursed not being able to go up and instantly run over to his boyfriend's side.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape bellowed, striding toward's Draco's limp form. He swished his wand over his godson, trying to find the problem.

"_Amantis somno"_ Snape declared, facing the Headmaster.

"Lover's sleep, eh?" Dumbledore mused. "Well then all we need is for Mr. Malfoy's one true love to kiss him and wake him up, right Severus?"

"That is correct Headmaster," Snape said. Turning towards the Slytherin table, Snape shouted "Ms. Parkinson! Come here."

Pansy rose, walking over to Professor Snape. "Yes sir?"

"We need you to fix Mr. Malfoy over here," Snape forced out. He was not a fan over having to demand a kiss another, but he needed his godson to be better.

"The thing is sir," Pansy started, a grin creeping on her face, "I'm not Draco's, what did you call it, one true love? I can kiss him to prove it, but it won't do much."

"Ms. Parkinson! This potion can be dangerous if action is not taken quickly. Stop fooling around and kiss Mr. Malfoy!" Snape growled.

"If you insist," Pansy muttered, leaning down to kiss Draco. However, as told, nothing happened. The entire Hall was quiet. Pansy and Draco had been dating for the past six months. If she wasn't able to wake him up than who could? "What were the side effects sir?" Pansy asked, as if nothing was wrong.

"H-he may not be able to wake up for longer than expected," He turned away from Pansy and faced the rest of the Hall. "Whomever is in a relationship with Mr. Malfoy could they please come here?"

Harry was hyperventilating. He didn't know what to do - one hand, Draco would kill him if _this _was the way they came out. And then on the other hand, Draco wouldn't be able to kill him unless he did something. Harry slowly rose from his seat.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ron asked, not connecting the dots.

Hermione let out a gasp when she figured things out. Harry paused to see her reaction, but she just smiled and muttered how she should have seen it coming.

Harry got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. Whispers were aroused as people started wondering what Harry Potter was doing.

Harry stalked over to Pansy and leaned over so she could hear him. "What in the world was that for? This is all your fault! He wasn't ready to come out, and now the entire school is going to know. I thought you were his friend!" Harry admonished her, whispering so no one else could hear.

"Do you two ever manage to actually have a conversation? He thought you weren't ready to come out, that you were ashamed of your relationship, or that you would let your friends talk you out of it. I figured that you didn't deserve to be in a relationship with him if you felt the need to hide it away. So I intervened. Force you two to come out. And anyways, it seems like you both wanted to anyways" Pansy responded.

"Wait, he wanted to come out? You're telling me that we have been fake fighting for _months_ when we didn't have to?" Harry asked gobsmacked.

"Obviously Potter. Really, I thought that between the two of you there would be some common sense." Pansy replied smug.

Harry turned from her at this time and up to Draco and Snape.

"What do you think you are doing Mr. Potter?" Snape sneered.

"Fixing the situation sir," Harry replied. With that he leaned over Draco who was lying on the floor where Snape had lain him. He leaned over, and, in front of the entire Great Hall, pressed his lips to Draco's.

For a moment, nothing happened, and then warm lips pushed back on Harry's. Harry smiled, stroking some of Draco's hair.

"Urgh," Draco moaned, squirming as he came too. "We really need to work on your Transfiguration work Harry, this bed is not as comfortable as it should be."

"Uh, Drake..we aren't in our room." Harry said, turning red.

Draco, still not opening his eyes, said, "Harry, didn't we talk about dragging me off to hidden corners of the school? They aren't as fun the next day when you are sore from laying on the cold ground."

Harry leaned over and whispered, "Drake..we are in the Great Hall - Pansy slipped you a potion that would only let your one true love wake you up. So, umm, I hope you don't mind, but I, uh, kind of kissed you in public. I'm sorry, I know we didn't talk about coming out yet, but I didn't want you to get worse, because there are some dangerous side effects. I personally don't care that anyone else knows, but I know you might not have been ready to, but I didn't know what else to do, so -"

Draco interrupted Harry's babble with another kiss. After a few seconds he pulled back so he could speak. "Harry, I thought you didn't want to come out. I don't care, in fact I've been dying to be able to do this in front of everyone."

Harry smiled, and kissed him again, deepening the kiss. He forgot to care that everyone else was watching in shock, he finally was able to kiss his boyfriend and he had no plans on stopping. It wasn't until someone hit the floor that he pulled away.

Draco and Harry looked up to see Snape passed out on the floor, with Ron Weasley looking just as close.

"I love you Draco," Harry murmured in his ear.

"Love you too Harry," Draco responded, kissing him soundly.


End file.
